Księga cieni
by Yumeneko98
Summary: Księga cieni - kopalnia wiedzy o magii i czarostwie
1. Magiczne przyrządy

Na magiczne przyrządy składa się różdżka której żywiołem jest powietrze a symbolizuje mądrość. Szpada inaczej sztylet Athame którego żywiołem jest ogień a symbolizuje go silna wola. Następny jest kielich którego żywiołem jest woda a symbolizuje go postrzeganie, na końcu znajduje się pentakl któremu odpowiada żywioł ziemi i symbolem jest wiedza.

RÓŻDŻKA:

Różdżka jest najważniejszym narzędziem pracy maga. Reprezentuje władzę skupiającą moce umysłu potrzebne w magii.

JAK WYKONAĆ RÓŻDŻKĘ:

Należy ją wyciąć z drzewa w czasie, gdy Księżyc ubywa. Przed wycięciem należy zakopać między korzeniami srebrną monetę i poprosić drzewo o zgodę. Tradycyjną różdżkę wycina się o wschodzie Słońca, z leszczyny, lecz moja różdżka jest z fioletowego bzu i wycięta w nocy więc nie musi być to leszczyna ale drzewo które wam pasuje np. drzewa owocowe świetnie się nadają jak i krzew róży.

KIELICH:

Kielich jest przedmiotem przedstawiającym żywioł wody i pierwiastek żeński. W rytuałach magicznych kielich ma liczne zastosowania. Służy do przechowywania uświęconej wody i soli używanych do uświęcania świątyni i kręgu. Można też napełniać go winem, gdy przewidywana jest rytualna uczta. Kielich powinien być ze srebra lecz można używać szkła, drewna albo fajansu.

SZPADA:

W symbolice magicznej szpada kojarzy się z żywiołem ognia i pierwiastkiem męskim. W okultyźmie szpada oznacza silną wolę i siłę. I służy do wypędzania demonów.

PENTAKL:

Pentakl kojarzy się z Ziemią, żeńską zasadą w aspekcie Wielkiej Matki, a też zodiakalnymi znakami: Byka, Panny i Koziorożca. Pentakl reprezentuje plan ziemski, którym wszystkie dusze przebywają w ciałach by przerobić lekcję życia. Materia i duch to uzupełniające się aspekty tej samej pierwotnej rzeczywistości. Pentakl można wykonać z drewna, metalu, kamienia lub ceramiki. Powinien mieć średnicę dziesięciu do piętnastu cm. Po jednej ze stron namaluj, wyrzeźb, wyryj pentagram lub gwiazdę 5 ramienną.

RYTUAŁ ŚWIĘCENIA PRZEDMIOTÓW:

Przynieś z ogrodu ziemi w naczyniu, zapal kadzidło i białą świecę. Spryskaj kielich uświęconą wodą mówiąc:

" uświęcam ten kielich mocą Żywiołu Wody, aby służył Wielkiemu Dziełu i aby mnie wspierał w mych działaniach magicznych "

Powtórz te czynności z różdżką, pentaklem i szpadą.

Biorąc naczynie z ziemią posyp nią pentakl, mówiąc:

" Uświęcam ten pentakl mocą Żywiołu Ziemi, aby służył Wielkiemu Dziełu i aby mnie wspierał w mych działaniach magicznych"

Powtórz te czynność z różdżką, szpadą i kielichem.

Przesuń różdżkę przez dym kadzidła mówiąc:

" uświęcam tę różdżke mocą Żywiołu Powietrza, aby służyła Wielkiemu Dziełu i aby mnie wspierała w mych działaniach magicznych "

Powtórz te czynność ze szpadą, kielichem i pentaklem. Przesuń szpadę ponad płomieniem świecy, mówiąc:

"Oczyszczam tę szpadą mocą Żywiołów Ognia, aby służyła Wielkiemu Dziełu i aby mnie wspierała w mych działaniach magicznych"

Powtórz tę czynność z kielichem, różdżką i pentaklem.

Wykonując tę czynność wyobrażaj sobie, że przybory jarzą się niebieskim płomieniem i poczuj jak wibrują w tych dłoniach. Po ukończenie czynności uświęcania przyborów usiądź w spokoju i medytuj przez parę minut o ich symbolice i przewidywanym wykorzystaniu magicznym.

Po chwili medytacji wytrzyj przybory i owiń każdy z nich w czarny jedwab do czasu ich użycia.


	2. Techniki projekcji astralnej

TECHNIKA UDROŻNIANIA:

Udrożnianiem nazywamy technikę magiczną wykorzystująca wyobraźnię do tworzenia obrazów podobnych do snów, w czasie gdy umysł pozostaje w stanie czuwania. Początkujący w stosowaniu techniki udrożniania może najpierw po prostu obserwować te wydarzenia, które wyczarowuje w wyobraźni, jednak w miarę nabywania doświadczeń będzie stawać coraz bardziej ich uczestnikiem, a nie tylko widzem. Zaczną się pojawiać wydarzenia które sobie nie wyobrażał wraz ze zrozumieniem że plan astralny nie jest zwykłą projekcją naszych duchowych odczuć. W naszym studium podróży astralnych, musimy podkreślić, że nie pochwala się wycofania do świata fantazji dla uniknięcia kłopotów dnia codziennego. Problemy nie znikną i zostaniemy je po powrocie z astralu. Nie należy próbować techniki udróżniania bez poważnego zamierzenia, bez chęci nauczenia się czegoś. Prawidłowo wykonane udrożnianie przestanie być seria scen tworzonych w wyobraźni a stanie się żywa rzeczywistością w której bierzesz udział.

Sukces w udrożnianie daje:

\- odprężenie, magiczny trójkąt obejmujący silną wolę, siłę skupienia i umiejętność wizualizacji.

ĆWICZENIE UDROŻNIANIA:

Siedząc wygodnie w egipskiej pozie medytacyjnej usuń ze swego umysłu wszystkie obce myśli i wrażenia. W wyobraźni zobaczysz dębowe drzwi. Zobacz je ze wszystkimi szczegółami, surową, sękatą powierzchnie, przesuń po niej ręką i poczuj szorstkość jej faktury. Na drzwiach jest klamka w kształcie dużego, żelaznego pierścienia. Unieś ten pierścień i odczuj w dłoni jego ciężar.

Przekręć klamkę i otwórz drzwi. Ujżysz białe pole mgły. Nigdzie nie odchodz bo możesz się zgubić. Zostaw drzwi otwarte! Po chwili ujżysz przewodnika załóżmy że będzie nim starszy pan z latarnią. Widzisz jego pomarszczoną twarz i to że jego usta układają się w uśmiech gdy kiwa ci byś za nim poszedł. Starzec idzie w sobie tylko znanym kierunku a ty za nim . Wychodzicie z mgły i znajdujecie się na polanie, w oddali widać las. Kierujecie się w stronę lasu gdy wchodziciew głąb między drzewami widzicie staw i młodą kobietę z dwoma dznanami do nabierania wody z krystalicznie czystego stawu. Kobieta jest naga i ma dwa długie warkocze wylewa jeden dzban a drugi daje ci do rąk byś się napił. Nagle czujesz mocne pragnienie i pijesz z dzbana zimną, orzeźwiającą wodę. Orientujesz się ze zapadła noc, widzisz pojedyncze gwiazdy. W przyszlosci można z nich przepowiadac przyszłość ale to stali podróżnicy potrafią. Starzec zapala lampę i prowadzi na polane potem już nic nie widzisz jest tylko mgła. Nagle z mgły wyłaniają się otwarte drzwi i widzisz przez nie swój pokój przechodzisz przez drzwi i znajdujesz się w swoim pokoju.

Podróż skończona


	3. Zasady magii chaosu

**Podstawowe zasady magii chaosu**

1\. Brak dogmatów. Magowie chaosu próbują unikać popadania w dogmatyzm. Diskordianie posługują się "kotmatami" takimi jak: "my diskordianie, zawsze różnimy się od siebie .". Dlatego też magowie chaosu często reprezentują przeciwstawne punkty widzenia i równie często zmieniają zdanie. Przyjęło się uznawać, że dobrze mieć rację, co jest złego w myleniu się czasem.

2\. Osobiste doświadczenia. Żaden z magów chaosu nie stara się kogokolwiek przekonać do wiary w swoje słowa, tylko namawia do tego, by sprawdzić samemu. Magia wiele ucierpiała przez "kanapowych intelektualistów" rozpowszechniajacych mity i przestarzałe informacje przez swoje lenistwo i tym podobne sprawy. Istotnym osiągnięciem magów chaosu jest spostrzeżenie, że kiedy porzucimy dogmaty i przebijemy się przez osobiste przesądy i wierzenia, nie będziemy mieć problemów z opisem jakiej kolwiek praktyki magicznej.

3.Szlifowanie praktyki. Jednym z głównych nieporozumień związanych z magia chaosu jest przekonanie, że jej adepci mogą postępować wedle własnych zachcianek i nie muszą zwracać uwagi na nic. Magia chaosu nawołuje do uważniej analizy naszych czynów, do doskonalenia technik pomagających nam w osiągnięciu naszych celów. Do uprawiania magii potrzebne jest solidne wykształcenie, stąd też kładzie się tutaj nacisk na umiejętności praktyczne.

4\. Odwarunkowanie. Paragmat chaoistyczny powiada, że jedn z głównych zadań maga jest dogłębne przewartościowanie naszych przekonań i złudzeń na temat siebie, społeczeństwa i świata. Nasze ego tworzy iluzję stabilnego jestestwa, oparta na podziałach między tym czym jesteśmy a czym nie jesteśmy, co lubimy, a czego nie lubimy. Przekonania polityczne i religijne, orientacje seksualne, stopień wolnej woli, rasa, subkultura - wszytko to sprzyja stabilizacji ego i dopiero gdy się tego pozbędziemy, możemy poczuć, że jesteśmy suwerennymi jednostkami. Dzięki rozmaitym ćwiczeniom deprogragramizujacymi możemy dokonać wyłomu z konserwatywnej rzeczywistości, którzy podważy nasze przekonania oraz złudzenia i pomoże nam je modyfikować wedle własnej woli.

5\. Rozmaitość postaw. Jak już wspomnielismy, tradycyjne podejście do magii obejmowało wybór jakiegoś systemu i przywiązanie do niego. Tymczasem perspektywa chaoistyczna proponuje efektywne podejście do samorwoju. Magowie chaosu mogą wybrać z jakiego systemu magicznego, mogą czerpać, z literatury, telewizji, religii, sekt, parapsychologii. Stąd też możemy być pewni, że każdy mag chaosu obierze inną specjalizację.

6\. Gnoza. Jednym z kluczy do wykształcenia mocy magicznych jest umiejętność wprowadzania się w odmienne stany świadomości. Ludzie posiadają skłonność do ostrego odgraniczania "normalnej świadomości " od jej " odmiennych stanów", podczas gdy w istocie cały czas przemieszczamy się między różnymi stanami świadomości, takimi jak sny "autopilotowanie" , rozmaite stopnie skupienia uwagi. Jednakże jeśli chodzi o intencjonalne wkraczaniew odmienne stany świadomości, możemy wyróżnić jego dwa bieguny: stany inhabicyjne i stany ekstatyczne. Pierwsze obejmują takie techniki jak medytacja, joga, podróże astralne, kontemplacja i deprywacja zmysłowa, drugie -bębnienie, śpiewanie, tańczenie, pobudzenie emocjonalne i seksualne


	4. Sabaty

SABATY:

Najważniejszą cechą ośmiu sabatów akcentujących koło roku jest to że nie zostały one stworzone przez człowieka. Nie przypominają pod tym względem takich świąt jak Dzień Matki czy Dzień Niepodległości. Sabaty nie upamiętniją żadnych wydarzeń hisorycznych i zasada historii w ogóle ich nie dotyczy. Maie zostały także ustanowione ku czci jakiejś intuicji. Sabaty obchodzone przez pogan i czarownice istniały długo przed powstaniem człowieka, chociaż nikt ich wtedy nie nazywał ani nie obchodził.

Festiwale te są właściwie tak stare jak sama Ziemia, poniewaz stanowią integralną część jej charakterystyki. Należą za tem do królestwa natury, a nie historii.

Istnieją takie sabaty jak:

SAMHAIN (halloween)

31 października/ 1 listopada (wielki sabat, dzień śródkwartalny)

Wypada dokładnie pół roku po majowym Beltane, którego jest przeciwieństwem i mrocznym dopełnieniem. jest to noc swiecących dyniowych latarni, które mają na celu odstraszać złe duchy, świec, ognia i przebierańców. Celtowie nazwali to święto Samahin czyli " koniec lata". Samhain zaznacza nie tylko koniec jesieni i początek zimy ale talże koniec starego i początek nowego roku. Jest to czas dobry do różenia, ze względu na to że jest nocą istniejącą po za czasem. Jeśli chcecie postawic tarota i dowiedzieć się więcej niż zwykle to polecam Samhain.

YULE

ok. 21 grudnia - przesilenie zimowe (mniejszy sabat, dzień kwartalny)

Pogańskie obchody Yule obejmują wiele elementów znanych nam ze swiąt Bożego Narodzenia: przystrojone choinki, śpiewanie kolęd, jemioła, prezenty i palenie kłody Yule. Centralnymi postaciami tych świąt jest jednak Matka Natura, Ojciec Czas i nowo narodzony bóg Słońca, które od tej nocy będzie ukazywało się na niebie coraz dłużej. Święto to podobnie jak pozostałe sabaty, jest jednym z punktów zwrotnych koła roku. Celebruje się wówczas przesilenie zimowe, najdłuższą noc i najkrótszy dzień w roku, zierno, z którego kiełkuje nowy cykl natury. Po tej nocy światło zaczyna zwyciężac ciemnośc, rodzi się nowe słońce.

IMBOLC

1/2 luty ( wielki sabat, dzień sródkwartalny)

Imbolc jest uważane za początek wiosny, a w zasadzie przedwiośnia. Mimo że w pólnocnej Europię 2 lutego ziemia jest nadal pod snieżną kołderką, a temperatura nie rozpieszcza i wieje wiatr. Jenak tego właśnie powodu jest to pora na festiwal światła, przypominający że natura przygotowuje się do pobudki. Stara, celtycka nazwa Imbolc, oznacza dosłownie "w brzuchu (matki ziemi)". Tam bowiem, skryte przed naszym wzrokiem, zaczyna sie nowe życie. Imbolc zwano również "Oimec", czyli "owcze mleko", w lutym bowiem jest sezon kocenia sie owiec. Jest to również Dzień Brygidy, na cześć irlandzkiej bogini ognia, sztuki kowalskiej, poezji i leczenia. W te swieto rozpalano specjalne ognie. Oprócz ognia Imbolc związany jest z magią pogody. Przepowiadano pogodę na następny rok.

OSTARA

ok. 21 marca -równonoc wiosenna

Mniejszy sabat, dzień kwartalny

Ostara to święto równonocy, a zatem jeden z dni kwartalnych. Wiosna którą rozpoczęła się Imbolc, jest teraz w połowie drogi do Beltane. Noc i dzień zrownuja sie ze sobą, Bóg światła, urodzony w noc przsilenia zimowego, zaczyna zwyciężać swojego mrocznego brata. Bogini-dziewica czczona w Imbolc zbliża sie do Boga światła, które ponownie narodzi się w kolejne Yule. Symbolami Ostary są kroliki, symbol płodności oraz jajka, symbol kosmicznego jaja z którego powstało życie. Od imienia germanskiej bogini księżyca Eostry pochodzi nazwa święta Ostara. Ostara jest pora radowania sie, nadchodzącej wiosny,

BELTANE

ok. 30 kwietnia / 1 maja

Wielki sabat, dzień śródkwartalny

W roku pogańskich Celtów obchodzono hucznie cztery wielkie sabaty, jednak największą uwagą cieszyły się 2 z nich - Samhain i Beltane. Beltane wprowadza 5 miesiąc w roku wedle naszego kalendarza. Nazwa miesiąca pochodzi od imienia bogini Mai. Stara celtycka nazwa Beltane pochodzi od irlandzkiego Beltaine co dosłownie oznacza ogień Bela, Bel był celtyckim Bogiem światła. Inną nazwą jest germanska Noc Walpurgi. Obchody Beltane zaczynały się w tradycji celtyckiej o zachodzie słońca. Był to najlepszy czas dla druidow aby rozpalic ognie Bela na szczycie najbliższego wzgórza. Ogniska te najchetniej układane z drewna debowego, miały właściwości lecznicze i dlatego "odziani w niebo" czyli nadzy śmiałkowie skakali przez nie, aby zapewnić sobie ochronę. Innym obyczajem jest zbieranie kwiatów, gałęzi i ziół którymi ustrajano domy. Jest to święto seksualności, płodności i radości z życia. Beltane patronuje zodiak Byk, symbol życia, jest przy okazji świętem kwiatów, słupów majowych i frywolnosci na łonie natury.

LITHA

ok. 21 czerwca - przesilenie letnie

Mniejszy sabat, dzień kwartalny

Według celtyckiego kalendarza Litha nie jest poczatkiem lata a jego środkiem, lato trwało od Beltane do Lammas. Litha jest w przesilenie letnie. Inna nazwą Litha jest także Wigilia środka lata, noc swietojanska mimo ze święty Jan nie miał wiele wspólnego z obchodami i rytualami w tę noc. W Anglii w noc świętojanska rozpalano o zachodzie słońca ogromne ogniska, które miały służyć jako źródło światła, a także strzec przed złymi duchami. Wzdłuż ulic ustawiano szeregi lamp, zaś ludzie nosili lampiony wędrując od jednego ogniska do drugiego. Takie grupy udekorowane girlandami z kwiatów i noszące lampiony nazywano "maszerujacą strażą". Oprócz tego czasami przebierano sie za - jednorożce, smoka i 6 jeźdźców na drewnianych konikach, a także tancerze morris, tradycyjnego tańca przedstawiajacego historię Robin Hooda. W Litha nie można kłaść sie spać. W te noc wszystkie węże wzbijaly sie w syczca, kłebiącą sie kule aby wydać na świat kamień zwany wężowym kamienie lub jajem druidow. Gdy sie go znalazło można było posiąść potężną moc. Wedle brytyjskiej wiedzy o duchach, ta noc była drugą po Smahain pod względem ważności w dziedzinie zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. Wszelkie istoty magiczne z bajek i podań uwielbialy płatać figle w tę noc. Aby ujrzeć harcujace duchy trzeba o północy zarodniki paproci i potrzec nimi powieki. W kieszeni mając gałązke ruty aby nie dac sie zwieść.

LAMMAS

ok. 31 lipca / 1 sierpnia

Wielki sabat, dzień śródkwartalny

Lammas wyznacza koniec lata i początek jesieni. Dni stają się krótsze, a do czasu zakończenia jesieni, które następuje 31 października , przechodzimy przez całą gamę temperatur i zjawisk atmosferycznych od upałów po przymrozki, od letnich burz po opady śniegu. Nazwa Lammas pochodzi od nazwy średniowiecznego święta, podczas którego się piekło chleb z pierwszego zebranego w danym roku ziarna. W celtyckim jezyku gaelic Lammas nazywalo sie Lugmasadh. Podczas Lammas gildie rzemieślnicze organizowaly wystawy swoich dokonan, targi i jarmarki. Rzemieślnicy ubierali się na kolorowo, przystrajali domy i warsztaty, urządzali parady i marsze, odgrywali specjalne przedstawienia i tańce. Innym rytualem było wtaczanie na pobliskie wzgórze wozu napelnionego smołą, podpalenie go i stoczenie na dół.

MABON

ok. 21 września - równonoc jesienna

Mniejszy sabat m dzień kwartalny

Mabon jest świętem jest świętem bardzo ciepłym w swojej wymowie, chociaż nieco melanchlolijnym. Umiera duch wegetacji. Z mitycznego punktu widzenia bóg Słońca ulega swojemu mrocznemu bratu i alter ego, bogu ciemności, który przejmuje władze nad światem i jego miejsce u boku bogini. Jednak mimo odnisionego zwycięstwa obejmuje prawowite rzady dopiero w Samhain, początku zimy, kiedy to zostaje ukoronowany na Pana Zimy. Łączy się też z boginią, która poczyna dziecko w Yule. W Mabon oznacza odpoczynek od ciężkiej pracy. Plony spoczywają w spichlezach i spiżarniach.


End file.
